


Tryptyk herbaciany

by ginny358



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Romantic Relationship, Polski | Polish, Tea, Tea is everything
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbata, spotkanie i gra żółwiami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryptyk herbaciany

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tea triptych](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694948) by [ginny358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358)



> To taki drobiazg, który powstał przy okazji tworzenia absurdu do jednego z numerów Kill The Fez!, a który wciąż darzymy sporą sympatią. Zbetowała jak zawsze nasza **zosia11**.

**3.**

Herbata była ciemna jak demony. W każdym razie niewiele brakowało. Do tego była słodka - dwie płaskie łyżeczki cukru. A potem ona wrzuciła do środka plasterek cytryny. Dodała łyżeczkę miodu. I sok malinowy. Była w tym bardzo staranna.  
\- Bardzo artystyczna taka herbata - uznał.  
Rzuciła mu kpiące spojrzenie znad kubka.  
\- Dziwna, Roderyku. Tylko dziwna.  
\- I jeszcze ten sweter. Ciepły i powyciągany - prawdziwe źródło artyzmu - nie ustępował chłopak. - Musisz przyznać, Betelgezo, jesteś...  
\- Proszę cię, nie kończ - jęknęła, sadowiąc się w fotelu.  
\- Ale...  
\- Zepsute ogrzewanie i głupi rodzice z nikogo nie robią artysty, chłopcze. - Jej ton był stanowczy, choć w jej oczach czaiła się sugestia mrugnięcia. Niestety dla Roderyka ta sugestia była tam zawsze.  
Westchnął, siadając naprzeciwko B. Całe moje przedsięwzięcie zniweczone stanowczością starej kobiety, pomyślał z żalem.

**2.**

\- Hej, Rod, idziesz tam jutro? Podobno dają niezłą herbatę, jeśli zabierze się kota.  
Wzruszył ramionami. Jakie to miało teraz znaczenie?  
\- To był szczur, Andy, nie kot.  
\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? Przecież może mu zawsze wymalować odpowiedni opis na częściach, jakby się okazało, że zabrał nie to, które trzeba.  
\- I tak nie mam żadnego żywego potwora do zabrania, Andy. Ej, babciu, czego się nie ruszasz? - Prawie wszedł na tę staruszkę, stojącą jak wmurowana po środku chodnika.  
Jonnie i Andy i reszta chłopaków otoczyła ją teraz, spoglądając nieprzychylnie, wyczekując kolejnych wydarzeń.  
\- Jestem Betelgeza - powiedziała kobieta, mrugając przy tym i uśmiechając się ni to żartobliwie, ni to kpiąco. - Trochę zakamieniałam, wiecie jak to jest z tymi słoniami, zwłaszcza w fazie motylej...  
Pół godziny później zaprosiła ich na herbatę. Roderyk się zakochał.

**1.**

Betelgeza piła swoją dziwną herbatę, popatrując na chłopaka. Oczywistym było, że tylko czekał, aż ona zacznie robić coś typowo babcinego. Zapewne by się nie rozczarował. Betelgeza robiła mnóstwo rzeczy wynikających z jej wieku. Nie robiła za to żadnych rzeczy artystycznych.  
\- Więc? - spytał w końcu.  
\- Nie. Ale możemy zagrać. - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Szachy albo moule. Bardzo ciekawe takie moule, chociaż niewygodnie się pije herbatę w trakcie rozgrywki. Mam jeszcze parkę niezłych żółwi, gdybyś był zainteresowany.  
\- Niech więc będą moule - uznał ostrożnie.

**0.**

Potem został z niechcianym żółwiem i pamięcią dziwnej herbaty.


End file.
